


Yuuri On The Field

by poopingfrog



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Band camp, Color Guard, DCI, Dancing, Drum Corps, M/M, flag spinning, marching band competition, spinning, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopingfrog/pseuds/poopingfrog
Summary: The marching band and color guard AU no one asked for but I did anyways! Yuuri and Phichit both joined Vanguard, one of the best drum corps. They were competing against the Blue Devils, in which they WERE the best drum corps, and honestly they were the best because they had Viktor Nikiforov, the best performer anyone has ever seen. After Phichit and Yuuri finish performing, they bump into Viktor, and his team captain JJ. Viktor compliments Yuuri, since he was memorized by his performance, but Yuuri is too shocked to even form a sentence. Viktor is very interested with Yuuir, and needs to see this boy again. Luckily for them, all of their competitions are in the same place... as well as all of their hotel rooms..  ok I'm so bad at summaries I'm sorry.





	1. First Performance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys first I have to say thanks for reading! I do not own Yuuri on Ice! I'll need to explain a few things so you can understand. Drum Corps is basically professional marching band and color guard. Blue Devils and Vanguard are actual drum corps, but they aren't the "best" I like I describe, I just did it for the purpose of the story, although they are very good. I'll leave a link at the bottom in case you have no idea what a marching band performance looks like! Also, this is unbetta!

Yuuri Katsuki had never liked being the center of attention, which is why he joined color guard to begin with, even though he’s been a dancer since he was six years old. He was actually pretty darn good at it, but he hid that talent from the world. When he was in middle school, the local high school marching band and color guard came to perform their field show for them, and try to recruit new members. The minute the music started, the color guard started dancing, spinning flags, and tossing riffles. What Yuuri noticed is that they weren’t just spinning or tossing equipment into the air, they were dancing and performing gracefully with it. Yuuri was in love. He realized that he could dance and perform his heart out, without all eyes having to be directly on him, since so many others would be on the field with him. He joined as soon as he could, and stuck with it. He actually met his best friend in his color guard high school team, and together, they both auditioned and got into the Santa Clara Vanguard Drum Corps International (DCI). They always spun, and practiced together, never letting one or the other fail.  
Band camp came to an end for them, and they were getting ready to perform. Phichit and Yuuri were both warming up together when their coach, Celestino, yelled at Yuuri. “Your double is always over rotated, and it makes you slow to the rest of your flag work. And fix your free hands for crying out loud! We didn’t accept you in this program professionally so you can suck. Get it together, or you’re going to the side lines Katsuki!” Yuuri nodded and responded with “Sorry coach”. Phichit looked at him and whispered “Don’t worry, you got this. This is our first DCI performance, we can do this!” Yuuri faked a smile and nodded at his friend. The truth was, Yuuri did have it down. He just messed up every time Celestino looked at him. He made him nervous, and screaming at him did not help him.  
Celestino called them and told them to make a block, and as he was about to count them off, The Blue Devils were walking by, about to line up for their performance. They were all so serious, lined up in two straight lines, looking ahead, making eye contact with no one. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. The Blue Devils were the best and most prestigious drum corps, with five gold medals in a row. Everyone either wanted to be them, or to beat them. Back in high Phichit and Yuuri’s high school marching band days, they would spend hours looking at their field shows, and obsess over the famous Viktor Nikiforov. He was the youngest person to ever join a Drum Corps, and the best.He was only 15 when he joined, and now is 24, still as amazing as when he fist started. Phichit spotted Viktor, and furiously tapped Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri, Yuuri, look its Viktor!! We get to perform on the same field that Viktor performed on can you believe it?!” “I know we’re so lucky” gushed Yuuri. Next to Viktor, were the Blue Devils two coaches, Yakov, and Lilia. They both had faces that looked like they were ready to kill someone. Seconds later, they were out of sight, and they all continued to warm up.  
It was time for them to start rolling up their equipment, and line up to perform. They met up with the band, since they always warmed up separately, and walked on to the field. The band went straight to their drill spots, and to warm up for a little bit, while the guard went to place their equipment on the sidelines, then went to their drill spots. Yuuri was a nervous wreck. He didn’t want to be in front, but because of his dancing background and ability to learn work quickly, Celestino had put him in front. Luckily, Phichit was right next to him, along with his captain, JJ. The crowds were much, much bigger than they were when he competed in high school. He could see other drum corps sitting on the bleachers, since that’s what they would do to pass time until the awards ceremony after every competition. Yuuri spotted Viktor in the crowd. He could never miss those silver locks anywhere. His heart started to beat even faster than it was before. The Blue Devils were watching them. The drum corps, and the person he looked up to, they were actually watching him perform. Yuuri had never felt so nervous in his life before. He was so nervous that he almost missed it when the announcer said “Drum majors, is your corps ready?” We are proud to present Les Miserable by Santa Clara Vanguard”. Immediately after the announcement, the music started, and all his nervousness was washed away.  
He put his heart ans soul into that performance. He felt like that his performance felt like it was only seconds, but in reality, it had been around twelve minutes. He came off the field, smiling, sweating, and exhausted. They lined up again, and waked off the field. They packed their equipment away, and changed out of their costumes. Yuuri and Phichit were in line to get some nachos, when in front of them there was JJ, Viktor, and Chris. How was JJ friends with THE Viktor Nikiforov. Oh that's right. They're both team captains, and had been doing this for a while now. Both Yuuri and Phichit looked at each other, not knowing what to do; they pretended not to see them. As they were about to walk away, JJ yelled out “Hey Yuuri, Phichit! You guys did pretty alright. Yuuri, where the hell did all that confidence come? I thought you were going to blow it big time.” Yuuri’s face was on fire, since Viktor was right next to JJ, and he could feel his eyes on him. “Oh, I don’t know I don’t even remember my performance” he spoke quietly. “You know, it’s a good sign when you don’t remember your performances, because it means you did really well” said Phichit. “Yes, he’s correct. You did really well. You stood out” Viktor said. Yuuri’s face at this point was burning up, and he wasn’t sure if he could even speak at the moment. several moments of silence had gone by. “Katsuki, what’s wrong with you, Viktor just gave you a compliment, aren’t you going to thank him” JJ spat out. He was right. He needed to something. Anything. But how could he? Viktor was smiling at him. Was he making fun of him? As he was finally able to speak, all he was able to say was “Ssooorry.” And left. Phichit was used to Yuuri being this way, so he spoke up for him.“What he means to say is thank you, and that he’s sorry for not answering earlier. He’s very shy you see, and you’re kind of a big deal to us. we're big fans.” Viktor smiled and said “I understand. Could you tell him that I hope to see him around?” Phichit nodded and ran after Yuuri.  
JJ felt the need to apologize for Yuuri as well. “Sorry about that Viktor. He’s a strange kid.” Viktor chuckled “No need to apologize. He’s an amazing performer JJ. I need to see him perform again.” “Oh don’t worry Viktor; you’ll see us perform again. All of our competitions are in the same place this year. Viktor smiled the biggest smile that JJ had ever seen. “That’s wonderful news JJ.”  
Awards time came, and Yuuri had finally calmed down. For the awards ceremony, the drum majors, and the color guard captains went up in the middle of the field to represent them, and receive any awards if they got any. Yuuri and Phichit were both so nervous. This was their first competition in the drump corps world, they both wanted to do well. The top three drum corps were left to be announced. “And in third place goes to Santa Clara Vanguard!”!!! They all stood up and started to cheer. At least the medaled for this competition. In second place, goes to Carolina Crown!!!” more cheers were heard. “And in first place, The Blue Devils!” That wasn’t news to anyone, but still everyone cheered.  
Yuuri had forgotten all about the awkward mess that he had been with Viktor and was having fun with Phichit. They were getting ready to go back on the bus and call it a night, when he saw Viktor and JJ in the distance. Yuuri purposely told Phichit to go the opposite way, but Phichit knew exactly what Yuuri was doing. “Yuuri, it looks like they’re headed this way. C’mon, let’s talk to them! Maybe Viktor will compliment you some more.” Yuuri was once again, a blushing mess. “No, I don’t think he was even complimenting me to begin with”. Phichit rolled his eyes “Yes he was Yuuri! Now let’s go meet them!” But when Phichit looked over at Yuuri, was already in the bus. He looked back at Viktor, and he saw sadness in his eyes. Of all the times he’s seen Viktor perform, he’d never seen such sadness in his eyes, even when he was performing a sad show. He sighed and walked in the bus too.  
What Yuuri wasn’t aware of was that not only were they going to the same competitions, but they were also going to be sleeping in all of the same hotels, and sharing buses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was happy to have his day off from his color guard practice, when he bumps into his idol Viktor Nikiforov, for the second time. Yuuri realizes he is locked out of his room, and has no choice but to spend his day with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update! I had my anatomy practical so I had to study a lot. Thanks for reading! If anyone is interested in reading this in Spanish, let me know and I'll post a translated version :).

The day after competitions, they always had the day off from practice. Quite honestly, Yuuri was happy about that. He could go practice on his own in the early morning without anyone bothering him, since everyone would most likely either be sleeping, or going out with their teammates.

He put on his jazz shoes, grabbed his flag, and snuck out of the room. He closed the door and got into the elevator. He didn’t even notice there was another person in the elevator with him until he heard him say “Are you going down to the lobby as well?” 

Yuuri looked up, and realized, it was Viktor. He could no longer think straight, and all that Yuuri was able to do was nod his head. Meeting his idol for a second time had him mesmerized. He was even more beautiful in person, since last time he saw Viktor he didn’t get a good look at him, but now he did, and Yuuri didn’t know if he was going to make it out alive this time without fainting. 

“May I ask what it is that you are doing up at five in the morning?”Viktor asked. 

Yuuri started to fidget with his clothes, and by some miracle, he was able to respond to Viktor.  
“I’m uh, going to practice…and you?” he whispered,

“Oh how exciting Yuuri! So am I! Let’s practice together?” 

They made it down to the lobby and as Yuuri was leaving he said “No, sorry, I get nervous with other people…” He said as he stepped out of the elevator. 

He went to a park that was near the hotel, and set down his flag. He sat next to it, and started stretching. After he was well stretched, he decided to do some across the floors. He started with the very basics. Jazz walks, Jazz runs, then went up to chaine turns, pique turns, and after, went to do a split leaps, and finally chaine leaps. He picked up his flag and also started to do the basics with it. He did 100 drop spins, then did a bunch of singles. Then some doubles. After all that, he finally began to practice his actual routine for the show. After about two hours, he finally finished practicing, and was ready to head back to the hotel. 

He stepped in the elevator and once again ran into Viktor. Viktor smiled at him but Yuuri just avoided his eye contact. He couldn’t think straight with Viktor in the same confined space as him. It reached Yuuri’s floor, and as he was about to leave, he felt Viktor grab his hand. 

“Did I do something to offend you? Or did I do something wrong?” Viktor said with a desperate look in his eyes. 

Yuuri felt something weird when Viktor touched him. He felt like there was electricity running through him, and when Viktor was looking him in the eyes, Yuuri couldn’t look away from his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. His eyes reminded him of the beaches in Hatsetsu; his grandparents town that he missed so much. 

Without thinking, he said “I love the beach” 

“The beach?” questioned Viktor. 

“Sorry! Sorry my inside voice got out again… It’s just that your eyes remind me of the ocean.. But uh no, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just that you are Viktor Nikiforov, world time champion, and I’m just Yuuri, and I get really nervous around you, or people I don’t know very well.” Yuuri blurted out. 

Viktor gave him a big warm smile and said “Well then just Yuuri, we’ll have to change that now won’t we? We’ll have to become good friends, and then you won’t be shy around me anymore.” Viktor winked at him “My eyes remind you of the ocean? And you love the beach? Well that may just be the best compliment I've ever received, and I've gotten lots of compliments in my lifetime. Since we are friends now, shall we exchange phone numbers?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri didn’t understand why Viktor Nikiforov, of all people, wanted to be friends with him. It didn’t make sense, but he decided that for once in his life, he was going to, as people would say, ‘go with the flow’. He nodded, and checked his pocket for his phone, but couldn’t find it. He also realized that his pockets were completely empty. He had forgotten his key to the hotel room too. 

“Did you lose something?” Viktor asked. 

“No, I think I left my phone and the room key. I hope Phichit is awake already. He gets really mad when you wake him up” He said while smiling “Oh god I hope he didn’t go out either. He always wanders off to go sight seeing whenever we’re out of detroit.” 

“And this Phichit, is he your boyfriend?” Viktor teased. 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he basically jumped “no no no no! he’s just my best friend since high school, that’s all.” 

“Alright good to know. Oh, in case you are locked out, want to come with me to the beach? A few of my team members and actually some of yours are going as well. Care to join us?” Viktor asked. 

 

“No thank you. I like to wind down on the days we have off. They’re so rare and I’d like to relax, sleep, and watch netflix.” Responded Yuuri. 

“But what if you’re locked out Yuuri. You can’t really do that now can you?” 

Yuuri fell silent. If he was locked out, what was he going to do? He most definitely did not want to go to the beach with people he didn’t know. He was thinking for a while when he thought of something. 

“Oh I know! First I’ll go check to see if I’m even locked out to begin with. If I am, I’ll just hang out down in the lobby. The couches are there are pretty comfortable, and they always have a movie playing.” he smiled weakly. 

“That is absolute nonsense! I will not tolerate any of that. New friend Yuuri, if you won’t go to the beach with me, then we’ll do your ‘winding down’ in my hotel room. I won’t take no for an answer, even if Phichit is there to open the door, I expect you in my hotel room, since we are friends now.” Viktor handed him his spare room key. 

How could Yuuri say those pleading eyes? He couldn’t say no, so he didn’t. 

“Alright. I’ll do that then” he said shyly. 

He went up to his room, and found a note taped to his door. ‘Yuuri, I went out sightseeing. Have fun for the rest of the day, love Phichit.’ 

He tried to open the door, but of course, it was locked. Even if he didn’t want to spend his day with Viktor, it seemed like he would have to. 

 

He got the key Viktor gave him, and walked over to the door. Even though he had the key, he felt like it was rude to just open it. He knocked on the door, and waited for Viktor to open. 

“Yuuri you came!! Viktor yelled happily. “Come in, come in!” 

The minute Yuuri walked in, his eyes went wide. The room was huge. He probably got the biggest room in the hotel because he was a world time champion, and he deserved the best. Yuuri looked around and realized that there wasn’t another bed. Did he not share his room with anyone else? Everyone had a roommate while they toured. 

“Hey Viktor, where's the other bed for your roommate? He asked. 

“I don’t have a roommate. I get this room all to myself.” he said with a broken smile. 

“Oh I see. But don’t you get lonely?” Wondered Yuuri. 

“Of course I do. But I’d feel much lonelier if I were to room with someone who would only want to room with me because of my name, not because of who I am. I don’t blame you if you don’t understand” 

“No I get it. It makes perfect sense. I’d feel alone too if I had to room with anyone other than Phichit. I’d rather be alone too. But I wouldn’t get that luxury.” He smiled. 

“You get me Yuuri!” he said while his mouth was basically in the shape of a heart. 

Yuuri just looked at him and blushed. 

“Well, get comfortable Yuuri. I have netflix set up, you can watch whatever you’d like. Oh, and I ordered pizza. I hope you like pizza.” 

“Yeah Pizza is good. Thanks.” 

Yuuri was sitting upright, and Viktor was lying on the couch, his legs over Yuuri, watching The Ex Files in comfortable silence.

Yuuri began to think. The longer Yuuri was there, the more anxious he would get. He was starting to doubt everything, and his anxiety was taking over. Why did Viktor invite him to his room? Why was he being so kind to him? Why did he skip out on beach day to spend it inside with him? 

For the past ten minutes Yuuri kept fidgeting on the couch, and Viktor could tell something wrong.

“Yuuri, what’s going on? Are you alright?” 

“Why are you being so nice to me? I don’t get it. Is this a joke? Am I being pranked? Because why else would Viktor Nikiforov want ME to be his friend? It doesn’t make sense. This doesn't make any sense. I need to get out of here. I need air.” 

Yuuri started to get up, and Viktor held his hand 

“You really don’t remember, do you?” Viktor asked. 

“Remember? Remember what??” asked Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, what could yuuri not be remembering?? Hehe. Ok Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I'll try to post in a few days. Let me know what you're thoughts are :)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SDROg9jXR4  
> So that's the best video I could find that was HD. This is what Yuuri and Phichit will be performing all season long. If you want the full version let me know. Please comment and tell me what you'd like to see next, or if you simply liked it.


End file.
